This invention relates to a switch device, and more particularly to a multiple push switch which is interlockingly arranged in opposite rows.
Conventionally, a multiple push switch which is interlockingly arranged in opposite rows has been used for carrying out alternate connection of circuits by pushing an operating shaft directly or indirectly in an axial direction by means such as, a lever, knob or button. However, in such a conventional push switch, it is impossible to prevent the switches in opposite rows from being simultanenously actuated.